


Recruitment

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [202]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton Joins SHIELD, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a trick to winning against this particular mark. Go first and don't miss anything because the minute you did, the game was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on the LJ Comment Fic community, but totally didn't stick to the sentence limit. Oops.
> 
> It's been done for a while but I couldn't figure out how I wanted to post this comment_fic/not comment_fic story.

"So. Petty crime?" Bobbi raised her eyebrows at him as she aimed her cue.

Clint shrugged, waiting his turn. "Pays the bills."

There was a trick to winning against this particular mark. Go first and don't miss anything because the minute you did, the game was his. That applied on more than one level.

"Why don't you get a job?" she asked, then smiled as the ball sank just where she wanted it.

"Archery's not that much of a transferable skill," he pointed out, full of that annoying tone he used to indicate he was stating the obvious and she was just slow.

Bobbi surveyed the table and called her next shot. "You never miss, Barton. I know _exactly_ what lawful employment would have you."

He pretended disinterest but by the end of the game (he won), she knew she'd won more than the game.


End file.
